The purpose of this grant is to support analytical studies of drug(CCNU, 5-FU, etc.) pharmacokinetics in normal brain and brain tumors of rodents and monkeys. This data is then used to determine the best dose, route, and frequency of drug administration which will maximize brain and tumor entry and minimize systemic toxicity.